Use Your Words
by Pochieatstoomuch
Summary: A smut-a-licious one-shot written in between homework, making dinner, and cramming for my exams. It's pretty bad, I've certainly written better. Loosely based off of Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder/Migikata No Chou. Enjoy. 3


**Author's note- I think this is the worst/most awkward lemon I've ever written! I'll go through and upload some of my better ones later.**

Rin and Len Kagamine were much too close.

Everyone knew. The teachers. The students. Their parents.

They tittered when the twins walked by.

"Aren't they twins?"

"They spend too much time together."

"Look. They're all over each other."

Rin and Len knew it too. They denied it. They pretended, even to themselves, that they didn't love each other. They told themselves, "If I date someone else, then I will forget about my twin."

Of course, they didn't.

Len couldn't stand it. Rin and Gakupo were all over each other.

Rin couldn't stand it either. She was tired of pretending.

So, one sunny Wednesday afternoon, before lunch, Len texted Rin-

**Rinny. We gotta talk. Get your lunch and meet me in the music room.**

**-L**

One hour later, Rin sat cross-legged in front of Len in the empty music room. "…..What did we need to talk about?" she asked. _After all this time, are we really going to face the facts that we're more than siblings? _She wondered nervously.

Len pushed his lunch tray away and grabbed the small girl's shoulders, bringing her to a standing position.

"I can't tell you this in words. I'm going to show you," he said, his voice wavering.

And then Rin found herself pushed up against a wall as Len kissed her roughly. He pressed his tongue onto her lips, and without thinking, Rin opened her mouth.

_Shit_, Len thought. _What am I doing? _

_Oh, yeah._

_I'm making out with my sister._

Len broke away for air after what seemed like an eternity, leaving Rin breathless.

"What was THAT?" she exclaimed. "So much for using your words!"

Len blushed and looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry. But we both knew how we felt about each other. It was obvious."

Rin looked away. "Well, Yeah, but…."

Len looked at Rin. She was just so perfect. Who needed words?

"Rin?"

"….Yeah?"

"I'll use my words now."

"…"

"I love you."

In response, Rin pushed Len onto the floor and sat on top of his chest, leaning down to kiss him. Len reached up and pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him.

Rin pulled her clothes off quickly, as did Len. Rin laughed aloud as she watched him fumble with her lacy yellow bra clasp and helped him unclip it.

Len trailed kisses down her neck and breasts. The two weren't thinking, just acting on natural instinct.

And so, it wasn't until Len was beginning to slide Rin out of her panties that the situation snapped into perspective for her.

"LEN!"

"Hmm?"

"We're 2 twins having sex. In a music room. During lunch! See anything wrong with that?"

"Correction. About to have sex. Not yet."

Rin gaped at him. "Len! Shouldn't we careful? Can't we do this at home? With, like, condoms?"

Len buried his face in her neck. "Rin. We've gotten this far. You really want to go back now?"

"Well, no…." Rin admitted, stroking his hair. "Just don't be too loud." The absurdity of the request made her giggle slightly.

Len smiled and pulled her panties off, then his boxers, gaining a blush from Rin.

"Len, you're really big," she said quietly. "Jeez. Never thought I'd say that to my brother."

Len took his sister's hand and carefully positioned himself at her entrance. "Rin, if I'm hurting you, I want you to tell me. I don't want this to be anything other then enjoyable."

Rin nodded. "I trust you."

Len nodded and pushed himself all the way inside of her, earning a loud squeak from Rin. He silenced it quickly, kissing her firmly. He pulled out, and pushed back in again slowly. "Rin, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

The tears in her eyes made the pain evident. "Nn…L-Len! Please move faster," she breathed. "I-it'll be better if you move."

Len kissed her again and began to build up a steady rhythm. He moaned into the kiss, and pulled away to kiss her neck. Small beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck.

The pain mingled with pleasure for Rin, the whimpering when he pounded into her formed into small moans of ecstasy. "L-Len, I want y-you to come inside of me," she mumbled through cries of bliss.

Len jerked his head away from Rin's and moaned loudly as he neared dangerously to his peak. _Oh God, Len, hold out longer, hold out longer… _he thought frantically. _I have to hold out…_

Luckily for Len, Rin soon let out a cry of pleasure, clenching her fingers to his back. "LEN!" she shrieked, cumming onto the cold tile floor.

At the exact moment, Len orgasmed, releasing his load into her. "R-Rin!" he cried.

Heartbeat pounding and chest heaving, Rin savored the warmth her brother had released into her. "…..Len?" she asked tentatively, testing her vocal chords.

"Hmm?"

"So much for using our words."


End file.
